


p e r f e c t

by ibjyngs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibjyngs/pseuds/ibjyngs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ongoing collection of Ereri drabbles. Just a means of getting acquainted with this pairing and working my way up to writing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	p e r f e c t

Levi takes a long drag of his cigarette, holds it in, lets it settle into his lungs, let’s it ease the tension in his shoulders before exhaling towards Eren.

"Hey," and Levi already knows what he’s going to say. "You shouldn’t smoke. S’bad for your health." And of course the little shit would say that.

Levi sighs. He rolls his head back and to the sides, little pops releasing from his neck as he does so. “You… ” another drag and exhale, “you’ve obviously have never tried it.” And he doesn’t need to look up to feel Eren shaking his head in reply.

Somehow this had become a habit, not looking Eren in the eyes. Levi had to consciously stop himself. He’d made the mistake a while back, looking into those brilliant turquoise eyes and the sheer effort it took to tear his gaze away was honestly ridiculous. He almost gave himself away. That’s why he couldn’t stand this kid. Everything about him was oozing honestly, and it was contagious.

Levi flicks off the ash and raises his wrist towards the younger man. “Wanna try?” and it comes out low and a little rougher than he intends. Almost like he’s insinuating something else.

He’s almost a little surprised when he feels Eren’s fingers brush against his, gingerly picking up the cigarette and examining it. He makes a big show of bringing it towards his mouth and parting his lips. And Levi kind of hates how expectant he’s feeling right about now. But of course Eren, being the little shit that he is, instead reaches over towards the ashtray to put it out.

"You ass," Levi huffs, leaning back in annoyance. "That was my last one. I can’t buy a new pack until tomorrow."

"Good," he says, entirely too smug.

"So what am I supposed to do now?" Levi asks in frustration and in earnest, stealing a glance towards the younger man’s direction. Levi should stop himself, he knows where this can go. The only reason they’ve lasted this long is because of his sheer self-control. But everyday he spends with this brat, it seems to be slipping bit by bit.

And Eren, ever astute when it came to useless matters such as this, scoots closer and fails miserably at surpressing his grin. “I have an idea.”

 

 


End file.
